Crash
by Ckorkows
Summary: The moment her lips touched his, life was made right. But then an unexpected attack rips James' world apart again. Drabble Fic. Rocketshipping. Gift Fic for Feball3001: third place at The Room's September Reading Rodeo Event 2016.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize from the original series. I'm just taking them out to play.**_

* * *

 **Crash**

* * *

He'd been looking into her eyes, and she into his, with a gap that felt a million miles wide stretching between them. But then she'd extended her hand, offered him back everything he'd feared he had lost, and James smiled as they closed that gap with a single handshake.

He was so caught up by the glint in her eyes, and how her lips curled in a rare moment of happiness, that he didn't hear the screech that rent the air, didn't see the Fearow diving toward their balloon. Jessie leaned closer, wetting her lips. She never saw it either.


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

* * *

 **Crash**

* * *

For the briefest moment their lips had touched, setting the world right if only for the moment before the Fearow ripped through the hot air balloon like a bullet. Releasing another keening wail, the pokémon came around for a second attack. Jessie was thrown backwards as the basket pitched violently, her hand ripped from his, and James dropped to the floor.

Someone screamed as the bird hit the balloon a third time and the rainbow fabric gave way to its talons. As they plummeted toward the earth, James realized it was him. Jessie had been knocked unconscious when she fell.


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

 **Crash**

* * *

The world tumbled around him, the blue skies, rocky earth, and tattered remains of colored fabric that had once held the balloon afloat seeming to blend together in those brief moments. James held tight to the basket, watching in abject horror as Jessie's body was tossed from the basket.

"Jessie!"

The scream tore itself from his throat and James launched himself from the safety of the basket, stretching out to grab her. Flaccid fabric twisted around his body and James held Jessie's boot tightly. There was a moment's relief before they smashed into the jagged earth and darkness overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

* * *

 **Crash**

* * *

"James." It sounded like an angel was calling him.

"James." An angel whose persistence was not helping his headache.

"James!"

"Ungh…" James gasped, as his eyelids unglued themselves. The world was bright, with shining particles drifting all around the angel's silhouette. Shaking his head gently, James blinked until the world was in focus again. The shining particles were dust, undoubtedly stirred up from the crash, and the angel was Jessie.

"Oh thank goodness," she squealed, throwing her arms around his shoulders and pulling him up into a hug. James winced, but relaxed against her.

"I'm glad you're alright," he mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

.

* * *

 **Crash**

* * *

Jessie pulled back, and James was surprised to see tears in her eyes. One escaped, carving a path through the dust that had settled on her face, and he lifted a hand to her cheek to brush it away.

"You could've been killed," she scolded.

James shrugged. He could've, but he hadn't been. Joy bubbled up from somewhere deep inside of him, and he grinned crookedly.

"Not after you almost kissed me," he teased.

Jessie's lips curled and one immaculate eyebrow arched. "You," she corrected, "kissed me."

He would have argued, but Jessie had already sealed his lips with hers.

* * *

 _ **First and foremost I would like to thank Feball3001 for participating in The Room's September Reading Rodeo Event. This story is their third place prize and is well deserved.**_

 _ **Some brief comments on this story: This story is a drabble Fic, which means that each scene/chapter is exactly one hundred words long, but they all should tie together to make a cohesive story. As for the setting, it could be set any time that Jessie and James were in a hot air balloon, but in my own head cannon it piggybacks the ending of the episode, "Holy Matrimony!" because that episode had a lot of feels in it.**_

 _ **Anywho, a huge thank you again to Feball3001. I hope you like the story. Also a giant thank you to everyone who read these drabbles. I hope you enjoyed "Crash" and can hardly express my appreciation that you took time out of your day to read my story.**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Ckorkows**_


End file.
